1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to attachment elements for a cast tank, conduit or vessel, more particularly to an attachment apparatus for casting an internally threaded anchor in the wall of the tank, conduit or vessel.
In the ensuing description of the invention, the meaning of the term xe2x80x9cvesselxe2x80x9d includes and is not limited to tank, vessel and conduit.
The internally threaded anchor is preferably installed so that it is open to the inside of the vessel, but can be installed so that it is open toward the outside of the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIGS. 1-3, PRIOR ART attachment apparatus 100 includes solid plastic stud 104 and internally threaded anchor 108. Base 114 of stud 104 screws into opening 106 of anchor 108 until washer 112 seats against annular face 102. Pin 110 is inserted into a wall of the mold and concrete is poured into the mold. The concrete surrounds anchor 108 and hardens. When the concrete vessel is withdrawn from the mold, stud 104 breaks at annular groove 118. Pin 110 remains in the mold wall, and anchor 108 containing threaded base 114 and washer 112 remains in the concrete wall. It is difficult to install stud 104 in anchor 108 when wearing work gloves, or, if the threads are contaminated with worksite dust. It is difficult to remove the remains of stud 104 from the vessel and from the mold wall without drilling the stud and the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,274 patented Jan. 19, 1971 by E. L. Kowell describes a smooth rod bolted to a wall of a concrete mold form for a railroad tie, so that the rod extends into the form. An internally smooth, externally threaded, plastic sleeve that is closed at one end is mounted on the rod. An internally threaded anchor is screwed onto the plastic sleeve. Concrete is poured into the form and allowed to harden. The mold with post is slipped off the concrete tie withdrawing the post from the plastic sleeve. The sleeve is then screwed out of the anchor.
It is one object of the invention to provide an attachment apparatus for a molded wall in which a molding seal portion of the apparatus can be mounted in an anchor portion by a simple tool
It is one object of the invention to provide an attachment apparatus for a molded wall in which a molding seal portion of the apparatus can be easily removed from the apparatus after molding.
It is another object that a remnant of the seal portion can be easily removed form the mold wall after molding.
An apparatus for casting an internally threaded anchor in a mold having a mold wall, includes an anchor having an internally threaded first opening, a body a first end on the body threaded to fit the first opening, a second end on the body, configured to fit an opening in the wall of the mold for extending a first length of the body into the wall, a second opening in the second end extending toward the first end, and a protrusion in the second opening configured for receiving a tool for transferring rotational force about an axis through the first end and the second end for withdrawing the body from the anchor. Preferably the protrusion is recessed the first length from the second end. An annular member extends radially from the body, one axial end of the protrusion is at the axial position of the annular member.